


Hamilton come and take a pic please

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Wassup :>





	Hamilton come and take a pic please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stay alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427290) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



<https://awalkingparadox11.tumblr.com/post/176119952977/based-on-stay-alive-a-fic-by>

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy  
> Totally forgot about this and decided to draw it last night cause   
> I live for your fic   
> Hope you like it!


End file.
